Sheska
* Sheska (ツェスカ Tsu-e-su-ka) is a first-year student at Kuromorimine Girls Academy who recently transferred in from a school in Germany, the same one that Emi Nakasuga had previously attended. Profile 'Meeting an Ace' When Sheska was accepted into her high school in Germany, she was very excited to join the school's Sensha-dō team as it was an extremely prestigious one, not dissimilar to the fame Kuromorimine Girl's Academy exuded. In order to enter the team, she practiced every day until she was, "completely covered in sweat and oil", noting that it was an uphill battle to become a member of the team. Once becoming a member of the Sensha-dō team, she was quick to notice Emi Nakasuga as the "Ace" of the team, and began to admire her, despite Emi brushing her off when she came to inform her of a team meeting. However, her teammate warned Sheska that Emi had an extremely cold and indifferent personality and that she didn't care for any of her teammates, leading to high tensions within the team. Upon hearing this, Sheska was immediately dismissive of the rumors, claiming that there was no way the ace of the school would act like that. Unfortunately for Sheska, the rumor turned out to be spot on, as she witnessed Emi insulting her teammates' lack of discipline and judgement, claiming that she had, "no need for such a team". This was the catalyst that broke apart the team, with veterans and skilled members alike transferring to other schools. Sheska was one of the last to leave, and witnessed the hardships it took to try and remake what was once a glorious and famed team. This would have a strong effect on her, and she grew to resent and hate Emi for destroying the team, as well as challenging Sheska's idea of Sensha-dō. 'The Commemorative Cup' Sheska was part of the Kuromorimine detachment, under the command of Erika Itsumi and supervised by Maho Nishizumi, that was sent to participate in the Commemorative Cup at Ooarai. After attending the opening ceremony, she went exploring into the city itself, and got separated from the rest of her team. As she was exiting a store, she literally ran into Emi Nakasuga and was knocked off her feet. As she began getting back up, she recognized Emi and began addressing Nakasuga in German, claiming that she didn't think they would meet again, and that she would take her down. However, she was interrupted by Erika, who had been looking for her lost subordinate. She expressed pain at the cheek pinch given to her by Erika, and was confused when Emi apologized to Maho, who had shown up a few moments after Erika. However, when Maho began warning Emi about Ooarai's strength, Sheska interjected by saying that they would have to go through Kuromorimine first, before encountering Ooarai in the bracket. She then sneered at the Bellwall students, asking them if they truly intended to defeat Kuromorimine, drawing the ire of Erika who questioned why Sheska was acting self-important, temporarily silencing her. Afterwards, Sheska left with Erika and Maho to return to Kuromorimine's quarters. 'Confronting Emi' Sheska was in the Kuromorimine's garage when the Bellwall team led by Doi Chifuyu and Neko Yamamori came to perform reconnaissance on the enemy team. She was shocked at the intrusion, and was quick to blame Emi for it, even though it was clear that Bellwall's commander had not planned the incursion. When the Bellwall team refused to leave the garage, she tried to physically force them out by shoving Neko. However, she was stopped by Koume Akaboshi, who then apologized for Sheska's actions. As Emi was leaving the garage, Sheska confronted Emi about leaving without apologizing for their behavior, calling her, "the worst". At this point, Emi became angered at Sheska, asking her what her problem was ever since meeting her the day before. Sheska replied that it was obvious that she wouldn't remember her, since all Emi had in her mind was tanks during her time at her previous high school. She then accused Emi of manipulating the Bellwall team so that she could do Sensha-dō for herself. Sheska revealed that she used to be part of the same team that Emi had been in, and explained the events that had happened earlier on in the year. (The exact details can be found in the "Meeting an Ace" section of this article.) After telling her story, Sheska claimed that she wouldn't forgive Emi for trying to do Sensha-dō again after destroying the old team. Though Emi tried to defend herself, Sheska went on to say that Sensha-dō was something people did as a team, putting their strengths together in order to operate a tank. However, since Emi "didn't need" a team, she should not be a part of any team, nor have any right to ride a tank. Much to Sheska and Emi's surprise, Doi and Neko spoke in defense of Emi, saying that her previous action had nothing to do with the team breaking apart in the first place, as the confrontation between Emi and her former team was simply a "little fight". Sheska was shocked as Neko described Emi as a girl who, "showed her straight-forwardness through Sensha-dō" and that the team as a whole would support her. She remained speechless as the Bellwall team began leaving the garage, until Emi apologized to her and promised to listen to her complaints personally after the match. This response from Emi and her team frustrated Sheska, who spent the entire night and the next morning wondering how a person like Emi could draw such support from her peers, despite Sheska's own idea of Sensha-dō. 'The Kuromorimine vs. Bellwall Match' On the morning of the match between Kuromorimine and Bellwall, Sheska followed Emi to the Bellwall garage, where the latter had left her gloves. Once inside the office of the garage, she shut the door behind her, accidentally locking herself and Emi inside the office. Emi believed that Sheska was afraid of having a match against her, to which Sheska responded that she wanted to understand Emi's form of Sensha-dō. Sheska had been unable to understand why Emi's team had been so supportive of her, despite the fact that Emi broke up their previous team, and had a personality that went completely against Sheska's beliefs. Emi explained that she herself was uncertain of her own Sensha-dō style, having gone to Japan to try and realize her potential. She also mentioned having been unrecognized for her accomplishment by many of her teammates, who had discriminated against her. Sheska was startled and completely unaware of what Emi had gone through, to which she claimed it was her first time ever hearing of her teammates treatment of Emi. Emi laughed, saying that it was, "no wonder she had seemed like such a tyrant before". Flustered, Sheska said that she still blamed Emi for the team's breakup, but allowed her to leave the garage. As Emi reached for the doorknob, she turned to Sheska and told her that everyone had their own method of Sensha-dō: finding it and adapting it to others would naturally be very difficult. If Sheska chose to maintain her idea of Sensha-dō, she would have to get on a tank to change her surroundings with it. These words visibly moved Sheska, who thought those words were worthy of an ace. Additionally, her heart started thumping and she started tearing up, all the while blushing furiously. However, the moment was shattered when Emi realized the door wouldn't open, as it was blocked on the other side. 'Escaping the Office' While the opposing teams began deploying on the field, Sheska and Emi were still stuck inside the office. While Emi tried to get the door open, Sheska realized their predicament and started crying on the floor. She began apologizing for not thinking about the consequences, but was pulled to her feet by Emi, who said that she was participating in the match as well. They began trying to force the door open, and the sound they generated while doing so caught the attention of Chihiro Yusa, who removed the objects blocking the door. When the pair slammed against the door again, they stumbled onto the ground, with Sheska landing on top of Emi. Sheska expressed astonishment that the door had actually opened, as she was getting off of Emi. She traveled with Chihiro and Emi to the offshore battle-ground, but it is unknown if she participated in the match. After Kuromorimine defeated Bellwall, Emi approached Erika and Emi, who were in the middle of exchanging post-battle conversation. After Erika berated her for not showing up for the match, Sheska was about to confess to barring Emi from being present at the first half of the match. Before she could say too much, Emi interrupted her, saying that the result probably would not have been any different had Emi been in command from the very beginning. As Kuromorimine began to depart Sheska asked Emi why she had covered for her, saying that there was literally no benefit in doing so. Emi responded by saying she didn't mind doing so, then jokingly telling her to "pay her back with a tank", leaving Sheska blushing furiously. 'Ooarai vs. Bellwall' Sheska attempted to watch the match between Ooarai and Bellwall, disguising herself by wearing a hat, facial mask and sunglasses in order to prevent herself from being identified by anyone on her team, especially Erika. As she was about to sit down to watch the match, she bumped into Chihiro Yusa, who recognized her as, "that girl from the day before" much to Sheska's dismay. Realizing that if she stayed, Chihiro could potentially tell Emi that Sheska had watched the match, Sheska hastily left, claiming that she was continuing her "walk", much to Chihiro's confusion. Appearance Sheska is a Caucasian, medium-sized girl with long light-brown or dark blonde hair. She wears a distinctive white hoodie with a dual-triangle insignia on the upper left side of her chest over her Kuromorimine uniform, instead of wearing the Sensha-dō jacket or hat. As a student at her former school, she wore the track jacket uniform when she became a part of the Sensha-dō team. Personality As a new student in her German high school, Sheska was very excited to go there and expressed doubt in the bad rumors circulating around Emi Nakasuga. This showed the she had a rather optimistic personality, which seemed to have been shattered when her former team fell apart. Sheska also has a very straightforward and slightly naïve mentality, not analyzing the things that show up in front of her. Her former personality was replaced with an immense bitterness towards Emi Nakasuga, whom she blamed for destroying her team. She also saw Emi as the anti-thesis to everything that she believed about Sensha-dō, embodying individual selfishness rather than using team-work and establishing a system of trust. She also seems to have become more hot-headed and willing to take direct action, as she shoved Neko Yamamori for not leaving the Kuromorimine garage. As such, she is constantly reigned in by her superiors, Koume Akaboshi and Erika Itsumi, so that she would not cause any more trouble than she had already gotten herself into. After realizing that Emi did not seem to be the villain she had perceived her to be, Sheska wanted to know more about why things appeared that way, claiming that she was unable to focus because of it. This showed her developing a bit of maturity, wanting to investigate things further rather than tarring somebody in a negative light permanently. After Sheska began understanding that Emi was simply misunderstood and discriminated against during her time at Germany, she seemed to have somewhat forgiven her for causing the breakup of their former team. However, she is still convinced that there is more to Emi than meets the eye, spying on her matches and trying to "see through her Sensha-dō". As such, her personality currently seems to be that of a tsundere attitude towards Emi. Though she may not admit it on the outside, she is visibly touched and flustered whenever Emi says something inspiring to her, blushing visibly on more than one occasion. Sheska believes that Sensha-dō is all about teamwork and trust, using everybody's individual strength to accomplish great things. The relationship between Sheska and Emi appears to mirror that of the interaction between Erika Itsumi and Miho Nishizumi earlier on in the year, with Sheska acting as a parallel to a more hot-headed and arrogant Erika. Their reasons for being angry at Emi/Miho are extremely similar. Trivia *Sheska is probably a loader. In the story of her time as a rookie, she is seen attempting to lift a shell as tall as her torso. *Sheska is a crewman for either a Tiger 1, a Jagdtiger, a Jagdpanther, an Elefant, a Jagdpanzer or a Panther, the tanks present in the match against Bellwall. *Her syntax and grammar when speaking Japanese is a bit odd and misplaced, as she is a foreigner. *Sheska may be Japanese shorthand for the name Francesca. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Kuromorimine Girls' High School Category:Little Army 2 Characters Category:TemporaryCategory